


Fumbling in the Dark

by Awkwardteenwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Pining Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, bughead at a party, bughead one shot, first oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardteenwrites/pseuds/Awkwardteenwrites
Summary: "so…” she retorts before he quickly grabs a hold of her tiny wrist, pulling her tightly to him. Breath mingling together as they stood, with no space between them, cheeks tinged with a faint blush as they gaze into each other’s eyes. His eyes piercing straight through her soul, fogging her brain into a frenzy of confusion and excitement of whats to come. Her calm and collected exterior splitting in a single instant.





	Fumbling in the Dark

Thanks for the request hope you enjoy as I’m a little rusty and this is my first bughead prompt on here. 

The oak wooded Closet was filled with an overwhelming mix of cheap perfume, smoke, and hormones, a backdrop Betty Cooper, the perfect Girl Next door should never be acquainted with. However, as luck would have it Betty was conned into attending Cheryl’s party “that was all the rage” as Veronica had said to persuade her. Now two cups of the odd tasting punch later Betty Cooper finds herself locked in a closet with a complete stranger. Well stranger was a harsh word for the boy shoved in the corner at her side.

They’d Know each other since they were little kids, seemingly the only link being the Redheaded golden boy, Archie Andrews. However, the unlikely trio had prevailed and bonded over the childhood wonder and innocence that seemed to have been gone in an instant. Like many childhood friendships it however didn’t last, what used to be epic times of laughter and milkshakes dulled down to whispers of “text you laters” and ill fitted promises of “hanging out over the summer.” With Archie Moving on to football and Girls, Betty cracking under the pressure of overbearing parents and social trivialities, Jughead had been left alone in the background as if it was meant to be. Seemingly Forgotten and unnoticed by all including his wayward father and mother, who faded out the picture long ago. 

An almost silent sigh from the Beanie wearing boy breaks Her away from her clouded thoughts of their shared past. “so…”  he lets out nervously as if they’d never been left alone together, as if their easy friendship had ceased to exist in that moment. 

Betty, always proper and prim cuts the tension in half saying “lets just get this over with…they won’t open the door until we…yah know” she mumbles the last part quietly. “oh, okay yeah…uhm” he starts as he suddenly stands in an instant, hair flopping over his aquamarine eyes. “so…” she retorts before he quickly grabs a hold of her tiny wrist, pulling her tightly to him. Breath mingling together as they stood, with no space between them, cheeks tinged with a faint blush as they gaze into each other’s eyes. His eyes piercing straight through her soul, fogging her brain into a frenzy of confusion and excitement of whats to come. Her calm and collected exterior splitting in a single instant.

Looking into her eyes before glancing at her smooth pink lips, (as if for permission). He’d imagined how soft and tender they’d feel against his rough lips, like a stark comparison to bring his rough exterior into a calm he had whished for throughout his rough childhood.

However, being inexperienced as he had been he rushed, hands flushed out carelessly. And before he could find out for himself how her soft lips would feel pressed up against his, he was brought out of his dreamy haze with a startled gasp “why is your hand on my ass” Betty breathed. Her statment pulled him out of his stupor before realization washed over him as he pulled his palms away from the blonde, as if she were a scalding flame.

Cheeks aflame, Jughead stumbled to the opposite side ashamed of his foolish stupor, that had cost him the one thing he’d wanted for so long, a kiss from his childhood friend and lifelong crush. “i-I I’m so sorry Betty really I-.”

She watched him stumble over his words a little before finally putting him out of his misery grasping his sweaty palms and placing them gently over her waist before pulling the nervous boy into a kiss, effectively knocking the breath from his lungs leaving him speechless. “that’s how it’s done Juggie” she says softly looking up into his eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips.


End file.
